The Story of Gohan and Videland PAN?
by ZWorrior36
Summary: Gohan met Videl when he was 13 and started dating her when he was 15.What happens when they get drunk at a party and sleep together, will it change their lives forever, or will they go on as normal. Read and find out.


G+VP

Gohan met Videl met each other when they were 13. Since they met they were dating. What happens when they get drunk at a party. Will their lives change completely or will they go on like normal? Read and find out.

Gohan woke up in the morning to see a beautiful sleeping Videl beside him. "Wake up baby" he said while lightly kissing her forehead. Videl woke with a short yawn than kissed Gohan like he did her. " Morning Gohan" Videl said with joy. "GOHAN, VIDEL BREAKFAST", Gohans mother said loudly. OK we'll be down in a sec. About 5 minutes later everyone was eating breakfast, Videl was helping Chichi with Gohans baby brother Goten, like she always does when she's there. "Hey Videl we are going to Erasas party tonight aren't we" Gohan said to his beautiful girlfriend. "Yeah, you bet we are".

Videl and Gohan were at Erasas party that night, having a lot of fun too. Hey Erasa you seen Videl? No Gohan I haven't, the blonde bombshell said as if she was trying to seduce him. Ok thanks. Just as he was saying that Videl came up to Gohan handing him a corona, his favorite drink. (A/N: In my fanfics Gohan drinks corona, and Videl drinks fat tire.) Thanks baby, "Videl how many have you had" Gohan said noticing that she was starting to get drunk. "Not Many" Videl lied. "Just about 14 or 15" she said as Gohan took his beer and started to chug it, which caused everyone to start chanting "Drink Drink Drink Drink Drink Drink". Gohan finished his corona, which happened to be hi 10th. He was just as drunk as Videl if not more.  
He slowly walked over to her and Videl got a sexy smile as she heard Gohan whisper "Lets go somewhere a little more private".

Him and Videl went up to a spare bedroom and locked the door. Videl was surprised when she heard the door click.  
Gohan went over to Videl and began to kiss her neck, making her moan. He then began to work on getting her shirt off. She simply sat there and let Gohan take advantage of her, even if she wanted to stop him she was to drunk to do anything.  
Than Videl just started to unbutton Gohans pants and he just ripped off the rest of her clothes as she did him. Gohan than started to suck her nipple making her moan out his name. He was making her go crazy with pleasure, and Gohan was just teasing her which was making her a little annoyed. Than she motioned her head for him to thrust into her. He did slowly which made her wince in pain, but she did not show it. Than he started to speed up which turn the pain quickly to pleasure. She was now screaming. He then unleashed his cum into her, and she fell asleep on his chest.

The next morning Videl woke up slowly and was surprised when she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist. She looked over and saw Gohan laying next to her naked as was she. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from waking Gohan up while she screamed. She then got up slowly and found her clothes, got dressed, and went home. About an hour later Gohan woke up with a hangover that was pounding the hell out of his head. He got up, got dressed, and went home.  
When he got home his mother went up to him and asked where he was all night. "Mom I was at the party and I fell asleep in one of the guest bedrooms" Gohan explained telling only half the truth. His mother just looked at him and said "I was just worried". Gohan just chuckled and went to his room to go to bed. When he got up to his room his sensitive saiyan ears heard his mother saying "Grandchildren Grandchildren Grandchildren". Gohan just ignored it and went to bed hoping that that wasn't he case.

A couple hours later Videl came over. Chichi let her in just looking at her with a look in her eye that just said Chichis favorite word "Grandchildren". Videl just rolled her eyes and went up to see Gohan. "Gohan wake up" said the beauty that was his girlfriend. Gohan woke up with a happy look on his face. "Hey Videl what are you doing here?" Gohan I have something important to tell you. What is it Videl? By that time Chichi had come in just in time to here her confession.

I….I'm…. I'm pregnant.

A little cliffhanger for y'all u don't like it "up your ass with broken glass" anyway review while I get the second chapter ready. 


End file.
